La trille du diable
by SalemaW
Summary: Elle jouait la trille du diable. Tamaki décide de retrouver son premier amour mais les hôtes ne savent pas encore le danger que cours le baron... Elle jouait la trille du diable... Illusion ou réalité? Ils le découvriraient, peut-être à leur dépend...
1. Action ou vérité?

**Auteur :** encore moi.

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** Tamaki & OC, Tamaki & Haruhi et un peu Kyoya & OC.

**Note :** j'avais cette idée depuis un moment mais j'avais la flemme de l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bienvenue !

En cet après-midi de juin, les clientes du célèbre cercle d'hôtes furent accueillies par un air de piano, interprété, bien entendu, par le baron en personne. En effet, le thème du jour était la musique. Ainsi, chaque hôte avait revêtu un splendide costume et se promenait chacun avec un instrument différent. Haruhi avait hérité d'un violon dont elle ne savait que faire, les jumeaux de deux guitares électriques avec lesquelles ils jouaient aux « chanteurs ambigus ». Mori tenait une flûte à bec – pour coller avec son goût pour les petites choses-, Hani agitait son tambourin et Kyoya était installé devant un cahier de partitions, car ça paraissait « plus classe » selon lui. Quant à la salle de musique, portant bien son nom pour une fois, elle avait été décorée avec soin. Au départ, Tamaki voulait accueillir les clientes en chantant, mais étant donné le talent d'Haruhi et la voix enfantine d'Hani… il avait finalement renoncé.

- Tamaki, pourquoi ce thème ?

- Pour une raison toute simple princesse. Aujourd'hui, dans mon pays, la France, c'est la fête de la musique. Ainsi, j'ai souhaité y faire honneur.

- Oh, quelle merveilleuse idée !!

Alors qu'il continuait à jouer, quelques élèves demandèrent à Fujioka d'essayer de produire un son avec son violon. Celle-ci refusa en expliquant qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à une telle chose de sa vie, mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. De plus, le regard de Kyoya l'obligea à accepter. Elle respira un grand coup et tenta de faire glisser l'archer sur les cordes. Un son étrange et faux retentit, mais les clientes applaudirent. Folles. Elles étaient complètement folles. Toutefois, ce que personne remarqua, mis à part Ootori, se fut l'air troublé du blond.

- Tamaki, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Kyoya ? Bien sûr que non ! J'aime le violon, c'est tout.

- Je croyais que ton instrument de prédilection était le piano.

- Certes…

Sans un mot de plus, Tamaki rejoignit ses « princesses » et continua à sourire à son habitude. Et pourtant…

Quelques heures plus tard, après la fermeture du club, le baron resta un moment figé devant le violon posé sur la table. Les jumeaux, probablement incités par l'empereur du mal qui voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, proposèrent de jouer à « action ou vérité ». Bien entendu, la jeune prolétaire tenta de s'enfuir… sans succès.

- Alors… Haruhi ! commença Kaoru. Action ou vérité ?

La jeune fille soupira. Ce jeu était absurde.

- Vérité. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Très bien. Si tu avais de l'argent, que t'achèterais-tu en premier ?

- Un ordinateur probablement.

- Vraiment ? A toi.

- Hani. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Quel est… ton record de gâteau dans une journée ?

- Quarante ? Ou peut-être plus !!

_- Lui aussi c'est un cas. _A toi.

- Hikaru. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Le jeune Hitachiin rougit. Maudit soit son aîné.

- C'est possible.

- Je le savais !!! A toi.

- Tamaki. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment s'appelle la première personne dont tu es tombée amoureux ?

Alors que tout le monde, sauf la principale concernée, pensait à « Haruhi », le baron émit une réponse surprenante.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Ni son prénom.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'était une fille qui jouait du violon dans mon quartier, en France.

- Tu nous racontes, Tama ? l'implora Hani.

- Si tu veux…

**« **_Trois plus tôt, quelque part en France._

_Tamaki se promenait dans les rues populaires de son quartier, quand il entendit le son d'un violon. Il suivit la superbe mélodie et arriva sur une modeste place où ne siégeaient qu'une ancienne fontaine et un petit café. Assise dans un coin, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns jouait du violon. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer sur sa musique. Le jeune Suo s'approcha et écouta l'air en entier. Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais il ne souvenait plus du titre. Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes, le charme se brisa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux noirs et sourit._

_- Bonjour mademoiselle. Que jouez-vous ?_

_- La trille du diable._

_- C'est magnifique._

_- Merci. C'est le morceau que je préfère jouer, mais vous pouvez m'en demander d'autre._

_- Ce serait fantastique._ **»**

- Ce fut presque la seule fois, en une année entière, où j'ai entendu le son de sa voix. Le reste du temps elle se contentait d'un sourire ou d'un merci murmuré. Ainsi, tous les jours, après l'école, j'allais l'écouter jouer. Tous les jours sans exception, car quelque soit l'heure et même quand il pleuvait ou neigeait, elle était toujours là, au même endroit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle restait dans une place si peu fréquentée, mais elle semblait s'en moquer. Elle refusait presque toujours mon argent et levait les yeux au ciel quand je parlais trop. Sa façon de jouer était extraordinaire, et son interprétation de la _Trille du diable_, unique. Un an s'est écoulé ainsi, jusqu'à se que je parte au Japon. La veille, je suis allée la voir pour lui annoncer. Elle a joué la _Trille du diable_ et elle m'a dit « À bientôt. Nous nous reverrons un jour. » Je suis rentré. Le lendemain, comme mon vol avait été repoussé l'après-midi, je suis retourné sur la place, mais elle avait disparu. J'ai cherché aux alentours, mais elle n'était nulle part. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Surpris et très étonnés, les hôtes gardèrent le silence quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya, soupirant, relance le sujet.

- Tu étais donc amoureux de cette fille.

- Oui, mais bon c'est du passé et nous avons tout un tas de clientes à faire sourire dès demain ! Nous devrions réfléchir à nos costumes, car nous sommes des princes, qui…

- Ca suffit ! s'écria Haruhi.

- Ma fille ? Pourquoi cries-tu après papa ?

- Tu es un idiot Tamaki ! Surtout que tu espères la revoir…

Le sourire du baron se figea un instant avant de revenir à la normale.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça de papa ?

- Tu es ridicule, approuva Kyoya. Cette prolétaire inconnue t'a dit que vous vous reverrez et je suis persuadé que tu l'as cru.

- Oui, et alors ? commença à bouder le jeune Suo.

L'empereur du mal soupira une nouvelle fois. Qui lui avait collé un imbécile pareil ?

- Ecoute, Tamaki…

- Non !! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Pour vous prouver ma bonne foi et la sienne, nous allons la chercher et la trouver !!!

- C'est une plaisanterie ? murmura Kaoru.

- Absolument pas !

- Et sais-tu au moins où la trouver ? tenta Kyoya.

- Je vous le dirais demain ! Salut !!

Il quitta précipitamment la salle de musique sous l'œil légèrement inquiet de ses amis. Qu'est-ce que le baron mijotait ? Il ne tarderait probablement pas à le découvrir…

Quand Tamaki rentra chez lui, il s'assit sur son lit. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi ? En vérité, il ne savait pas où elle était. En fait si, mais il avait un sentiment étrange, comme s'il avait oublié une information. Ainsi, il décida d'aller dormir, espérant, qu'une fois encore, la jeune fille vienne habiter ses rêves.

Minuit.

_- Tamaki… Tamaki… Tu sais où je suis, tu l'as toujours su. Viens me chercher, je t'attends depuis si longtemps…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'une rêve, mais il y avait vu une ville qu'il connaissait déjà : Londres. Alors comme ça, elle serait là-bas ? Le seul moyen d'en être certain, était de s'y rendre… Et puis comme ça, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups : il retrouvait la jeune fille et il faisait voyager Haruhi. Décidément, la vie était bien faite.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** le cercle d'hôte à Londres.


	2. In London

**Note :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand le lendemain matin, Kyoya reçut un appel de Tamaki à six heures zero sept du matin pour lui demander de préparer leur départ à Londres pour le soir même, le brun su immédiatement que c'était une erreur, mais accepta tout de même. Qui sait, il pourrait y avoir un intérêt…

Quand Haruhi décrocha le téléphone aux alentours de huit heures et entendit les jumeaux lui annoncer qu'ils partaient tous à Londres, la jeune prolétaire se pensa maudite. Toutefois, elle savait toute résistance inutile et imaginait que Kyoya devait déjà avoir un passeport pour elle. Quelle chance…

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, devant le jet privé des Suo.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller à Londres ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Kyoya, je suis sûr de moi !!!

_- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. _Mais comment peux-tu être aussi certain que cette fille se trouve là-bas ? Tu nous l'as dit toi-même : elle ne te parlait pas.

- M'embête pas !!! Je sais qu'elle est là-bas et je la trouverais !!!

L'empereur du mal soupira.

_- C'est totalement absurde. _Si tu y tiens… _J'espère au moins qu'il y aura du profit à faire._

- Allez mes amis, en route !!!!!!!!

Les hôtes embarquèrent, plus ou moins enthousiastes à propos de ce voyage.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, quelque part à Londres.

Une jeune fille était allongée sur un immense lit à baldaquin. Ses yeux étaient clos et son teint pâle, pâleur accentuée par la cascade de ses boucles brunes qui entourait son visage fin.

_- Oui Tamaki vient à moi. Vient me voir. Ainsi, nous serons enfin réunis…_

Un homme fit le tour de la pièce et repartit presque aussitôt. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un coup d'œil à l'adolescente et à un à son violon, posé sur son bureau. Un instrument magnifique et rare, qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : que sa jeune propriétaire se réveille et qu'elle l'utilise.

Oooooooooooo

Quelques heures après, dans l'avion.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Kyoya s'était levé, légèrement énervé. Tamaki, lui, se recroquevillait dans son siège.

- Bien sûr que non… Comme je veux la retrouver à tout prix, je me suis dit qu'on aurait plus de chance en utilisant le métro, comme les prolétaires…

Le brun lui jeta un regard glacial qui fit frissonner le baron.

- Kyoya…

- Je te préviens Tamaki : si nous ne retrouvons pas cette fille en une semaine, nous repartirons au Japon et je te jure que je te le ferais payer. Très cher. C'est compris ?

- Oui…

L'empereur du mal retourna alors à sa place en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux divinités pour avoir à subir ceci.

Et chacun tenta de s'occuper de son mieux et le jeune Suo s'endormit.

**«** _Trois ans auparavant._

_En ce début d'automne, l'air était assez frais, mais la jeune musicienne ne semblait pas s'en soucier. _

_- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta Tamaki._

_Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et attrapa son violon._

_- Où sont tes parents ?_

_- Loin… murmura t-elle._

_Elle ferma les yeux et commença à jouer, coupant la parole au blond. Elle devait avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans et semblait seule au monde. Elle ne portait ni bijoux ni signes d'instinctif, seulement son violon et sa robe en voile rouge, couleur qui faisait ressortir l'ébène de ses yeux et de ses cheveux._** »**

- Tamaki. Tamaki !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le baron se réveilla en sursaut.

- Ca y est ? Tu daignes enfin ouvrir les yeux ? ironisa Kyoya.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir.

- Parfait !!!!

Haruhi lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Cette histoire, elle ne la sentait absolument pas. Elle avait la vague impression que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Bien entendu, Tamaki était le roi des plans foireux, mais là c'était autre chose… Elle espérait juste que tout ne se passerait pas trop mal, à défaut de bien.

Ooooooooooo

La jeune fille dormait encore profondément, vêtue seulement d'une robe rouge en voile. Malgré les courants d'air traversant la pièce, elle ne paraissait pas avoir froid. Cette fois-ci, une femme entra dans la chambre. Elle fixa longuement le violon puis s'attarda sur la violoniste. Elle murmura un « c'est totalement absurde » avant de quitter la pièce. En effet, elle et tous les autres employés de cette maison ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était nécessaire de surveiller la musicienne. Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait de s'enfuir…

Oooooooooooo

A peine eurent-ils débarqués, qu'une voiture les attendait déjà. Le chauffeur, avec un fort accent anglais, les salua avant de mettre leurs valises dans le coffre.

- Où va-t-on ? interrogea Haruhi.

- Chez moi, répondit Kyoya. Tamaki voulait séjourner dans un hôtel populaire, mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ces détails, car, après tout, c'est la première fois que tu voyages hors du Japon.

- En effet. _Mais quelque chose me dit que je vais le regretter._

Ils roulèrent un petit moment avant d'atteindre la résidence Ootori. Ils y furent accueillis par une ribambelle de domestiques. Laissant là leurs affaires, ils passèrent au salon. Salon qui, du point de vue de Fujioka ressemblait plus à un grand studio, qu'à une simple pièce.

- Alors baron ? s'enquit Kaoru. Quel est le programme ?

- J'ai fait la liste des principaux lieux touristiques et nous irons en métro. Il faut penser qu'elle peut être n'importe où. Il faudra également interroger les gens. Je vous ai même acheté les tickets !

Tous soupirèrent, mas ne firent aucun commentaire. Et à quoi bon ? Quand le blond avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Malheureusement.

Ooooooooooooo

_- Tamaki… Tu es là… Viens à moi…_

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, très tôt.

Malgré le décalage horaire, le long trajet et leur courte nuit, Tamaki avait décidé que tout le monde devait se lever à l'aube afin de planifier la journée. Ce fut ainsi que, vers les huit heures trente du matin, les hôtes sortirent dans la fraîcheur londonienne afin d'atteindre la station de métro la plus proche. Bien entendu, les gens allant travailler, celle-ci était bondée et il ne fallait pas craindre la proximité humaine. Ils déambulèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, empruntèrent deux ou trois escalators, se trompèrent de direction, retournèrent sur leur pas et arrivèrent enfin au quai. Le métro arriva et ils s'entassèrent dedans. Kyoya se retrouva collé à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'odeur dérangeante. Il se promit alors de faire payer tout ça très cher à Tamaki dès leur retour au Japon. Vraiment très cher.

Ils sortirent à Piccadilly Circus, descendirent jusqu'à Trafalgar square (où les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de poser avec les statues de lion) et continuèrent jusqu'à rentrer dans le gigantesque parc de Buckingham. Hani, dans sa grande bonté, voulut donner du gâteau à un pélican. Toutefois, grâce à l'intervention rapide et efficace de Mori, la pauvre bête fut sauvée. Haruhi commençait à être fatiguée mais elle reconnut que les écureuils étaient très mignons, d'autant plus qu'ils s'approchaient très près des visiteurs. Kyoya, lui, se demandait s'il existait un moyen de rencontrer rapidement la reine, alors que Tamaki était perdu dans ses pensées. Où pouvait bien elle être ?

Midi sonna et ils mangèrent dans un restaurant de prolétaires. Une heure plus tard, le baron voulut continuer, mais tous refusèrent : Hani pleurait car il n'avait pas fait sa sieste, Haruhi était fatiguée, les jumeaux avaient mal aux pieds, Kyoya en avait plus qu'assez et Mori hocha péniblement la tête. Résigné, le blond accepta de regagner la résidence Ootori.

Alors que chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Tamaki sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il marcha un peu et s'assit sur un banc, près d'une fontaine de style traditionnel. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une envoûtante musique, qu'il reconnut immédiatement : la trille du diable. Il réouvrit alors les yeux et la vit. Elle était là, devant lui, assise sur le rebord de la fontaine. Sa robe rouge en voile flottait doucement. Elle s'arrêta de jouer et sourit.

- Bonjour Tamaki. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Oui…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hurla :

- Venez tous !!!!! Elle est là !!!

Evidemment, tous les hôtes se précipitèrent.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Tamaki ? interrogea Kyoya.

- Elle est là !!

- Où ça Tamaki ?

- Mais là !! Assise sur la fontaine.

Les hôtes se regardèrent et ce fut le brun qui poursuivit.

- Tamaki, il n'y a personne.

- Quoi ?

Il se retourna vers la fontaine et la vit. Elle était toujours là et souriait. Alors pourquoi les autres ne la voyaient pas ? Pourquoi ?

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	3. Stefania

**Note :** Etant rentrée en master1 début septembre, je n'ai quasiment plus de temps pour écrire. Toutefois, je finirais cette fic, même si les chapitres paraissent à des intervalles importants. Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que les hôtes retournaient à l'intérieur, maudissant l'imbécillité et l'infantilité du baron, celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine près de la jeune fille.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils disent qu'ils ne te voient pas ? Tu es réelle ! Je te vois ! Tu… Je sais que tu es là, à côté de moi.

La violoniste sourit tristement.

- Tamaki, tes amis ne peuvent pas me voir.

- De quoi ? Comment ça ? Ne sois pas stupide, c'est impossible !! Je suis fou, c'est ça ?

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui.

- Non tu n'es pas fou, tu es juste plus sensible que la plupart des gens. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi je portais cette robe, quelque soit la saison ? Pourquoi je n'avais jamais aucun spectateur à part toi et ce vieil homme ? La vérité, c'est que seul une poignée de gens sont capables de nous voir. De me voir.

- Tu es un fantôme ?

- Non. Je suis en vie et je suis prisonnière dans ma chambre, dans une maison non loin d'ici. Si tu y allais et que tu disais aux domestiques que tu souhaites m'emmener, ils seraient soulagés et moi, moi je serais vivante de nouveau. Si tu fais ça Tamaki, tout le monde me verra et tes amis te croiront enfin. Si tu me libères, je serais avec toi. Je serais à toi.

Elle tendit une main vers le blond. Il tenta de la saisir, en vain.

- Mais ton violon ? Je n'ai pas rêvé…

- En effet, je suis réellement violoniste. Seuls ceux qui sont assez sensible et réceptif pour m'entendre jouer la trille du diable sont capables de me voir. Et toi, tu es l'un d'eux Tamaki. Tu es l'un d'eux et j'ai besoin de toi.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, le baron se leva d'un air décidé.

- Ne t'en fais pas !! En tant qu'hôte, mon devoir est de rendre heureuse toutes les filles, alors je serais le chevalier qui viendra te sauver !!! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te libèrerais !!!

- Merci Tamaki. Merci pour tout.

Elle lui adressa un sourire angélique et disparut brutalement. Un peu secoué mais très motivé, le jeune Suo regagna l'intérieur.

Ooooooooooo

Un sourire discret apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Bientôt la malédiction serait brisée. Bientôt elle serait libre de nouveau. Bientôt, elle vivrait.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Tamaki expliqua la situation à ses amis, ils le prirent pour un enfant fou et capricieux. Quand il déclara qu'il se rendrait tout seul dans cette maison, les hôtes soupirèrent de désespoir. Mais quand il leur annonça qu'il comptait emmener la jeune fille avec lui, ils capitulèrent et décidèrent de l'accompagner.

- Mais peut-être que c'est vrai, murmura soudain Haruhi.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Kaoru.

- Non. J'ai lu un ou deux livres qui parlaient de gens plus sensible que les autres et capables de voir les esprits.

- Haruhi… poursuivit Hikaru. C'est noble de ta part de vouloir soutenir le baron dans son délire, mais…

- Je constatais, c'est tout. De toute façon, nous verrons bien une fois arrivé.

Mettant fin à la discussion, le silence revint dans la limousine gris anthracite. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et se demandait où se séjour les conduirait. Y avait-il des choses qu'il fallait ignorer ? Si seulement ils avaient su…

Le trajet dura environ une heure, pendant laquelle ils traversèrent entièrement la capitale, avant de se retrouver dans la campagne extérieure. Là, au grand étonnement de tous, Tamaki indiqua précisément le chemin à prendre, comme s'il était déjà venu ici.

- Tu connais cet endroit Tama ? le questionna Hani.

- Non… c'est elle qui m'a expliqué.

Après avoir dépassé quelques maisons, ils se retrouvèrent devant un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Le chauffeur se gara et les hôtes sortirent de la voiture.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Haruhi.

- On y va.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune Suo Poussa l'une des portes du grillage et s'enfonça dans l'allée, suivi de ses amis. De part et d'autres du chemin, des centaines de cerisiers s'épanouissaient, comme si le climat londonien ne les affectait pas. De temps à autre un écureuil apparaissait ou un corbeau chantait. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'un kilomètre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un immense manoir, au devant duquel poussaient des rosiers. Ils hésitèrent un instant, se demandant s'ils avaient le droit d'être là. Toutefois, Tamaki frappa à la porte et une vieille femme lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour jeune gens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je viens chercher la demoiselle qui joue du violon. Elle me l'a demandé.

Bien que cette requête paraisse absurde, la domestique émit un petit soupir de soulagement et les invita à entrer. Elle les conduisit dans le salon, ne leur laissant même pas le temps d'admirer la beauté du hall. Elle hurla alors :

- Ca y est, quelqu'un vient la chercher !!!! Nous sommes libres !!!

Des cris de joie fusèrent alors dans toute la demeure, provenant de la vingtaine de personnes vivant ici. La femme, un peu confuse, se reprit.

- Oui, vous comprenez, nous devions demeurer ici tant qu'elle était là. Nous devions la surveiller. Mais puisque vous êtes venus la chercher, vous nous rendez notre liberté. Merci jeunes gens. Merci au nom de tous. A présent venez, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Ils la suivirent sans un mot et déambulèrent une dizaine de minutes dans les méandres des couloirs avant d'atteindre une porte peinte en noir.

- C'est ici.

- Merci madame. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tamaki ajouta un signe de tête et entra dans la chambre où il s'arrêta brusquement. Les autres restèrent également bouche bée. Etendue dans son lit trop grand, elle ressemblait à une poupée inanimée. Le baron sourit, prit le violon et le posa sur l'abdomen de la jeune musicienne.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle posa son regard ébène sur son sauveur et sur ses invités. Elle sourit et s'assit contre son oreiller, agrippant fermement son précieux violon.

- Merci Tamaki. Merci. Je savais que nous nous reverrions. Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Tamaki… murmura Haruhi. Nous te devons tous des excuses apparemment.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Pour une fois, Tamaki n'avait rien imaginé et rien idéalisé. Malgré tout, une sensation étrange persistait dans le cœur de Fujioka et de Kyoya, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

La musicienne prit délicatement la main que lui tendait Suo et se releva comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une simple sieste.

- Venez mes amis, sortons de cette maudite maison. Je vous raconterais mon histoire une fois en sécurité.

N'osant pas la contredire, ils retournèrent le plus rapidement possible à la résidence Ootori, en notant toutefois que le manoir avait déjà été déserté par ses occupants.

Une fois arrivé à destination, ils s'installèrent confortablement et se firent servir le thé par une domestique. On prêta aussi une veste à la jeune inconnue qui devait avoir bien froid avec sa seule robe en voile rouge.

Assise aux côtés de Tamaki, elle semblait rayonner, malgré sa peau très pâle.

- Je m'appelle Stefania Lucinda Jonson et j'ai dix-huit ans. Ma mère était italienne et mon père anglais. Je suis née à Florence, puis, enfant, je suis venue à Londres, au manoir. J'ai grandi là-bas jusqu'à ce que l'on m'y emprisonne.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Tamaki.

- Grâce à une méthode d'hypnose, mon père m'a plongé dans un sommeil forcé afin que je demeure à jamais à ces côtés et que je ne puisse ni me marier, ni partir à l'étranger jouer du violon. Peu de temps après, j'ai découvert que mon esprit, lui, était libre. J'ai alors essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Et tes parents, que sont-ils devenus ? demanda Kaoru.

- Ils sont morts. En fait, mon père m'a emprisonné juste après l'enterrement de ma mère. Elle, elle n'aurait jamais approuvé un choix pareil. Lui, il est mort l'année dernière. A présent je suis libre. Je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

- Dis-moi Stefania. Je peux t'appeler Stefania ?

- Evidemment Tamaki.

- Voudrais-tu nous accompagner au Japon et intégrer notre lycée ? Ainsi tu pourrais recommencer ta vie et reprendre tes études.

- Très volontiers Tamaki. Vraiment très volontiers.

- Dans ce cas, nous rentrons demain. Les amis, merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je vais montrer à Stefania sa chambre et je vais dormir. A demain.

Un peu plus tard…

Après avoir vérifié que Suo et la violoniste dormaient à poings fermés, Kyoya convoqua les autres dans la cuisine.

- Que se passe t-il Kyo ? J'ai sommeil !

- Désolé Hani, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Pour plus de sécurité, j'ai vérifié les informations données par notre jeune inconnue. En effet Mademoiselle Stefania Lucinda Jonson est bien née à Florence et a bien vécu à Londres. Toutefois, elle n'est pas née en 1991 mais elle serait née, d'après les archives en 1591. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas 18 ans, mais 418 ans. Ainsi, deux choix s'offrent à nous : soit cette fille est folle soit elle nous cache sa véritable identité pour une obscure raison. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à découvrir qui elle est vraiment et pourquoi elle en a après Tamaki.

Les hôtes approuvèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre, n'imaginant même pas l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


End file.
